Minnie Sakisara
Minnie (민니), also known as Minnie Nicha Yontararak (มินนี่ ณิชา ยนตรรักษ์), is a Thai singer under Cube Entertainment. She is the main vocalist of the South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. Early Life Minnie has loved to play piano since she was young, which was influenced by her mom. She always watched her mom playing the piano, and asked her to teach her how to play it. While in Elementary School, she brought her friend to learn singing with her. She was inspired by Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" and likes it a lot. After that, whenever her school held events, she would always show up at the stage. She also became a cheerleader, drummer, actress in a stage play, and more 1. Since K-Pop was very popular during her school life, she wanted to become a K-Pop singer. However, she always thought it was impossible and just a dream. CUBE announced an audition and her vocal teacher asked "Why don't you try it?", and she went to the audition. She couldn't believe that she had actually passed the audition. She was hesitant at going to South Korea as a trainee and going to university alone. However, her parents were able to convince her to go to South Korea. They told her to seize the opportunity and to not let it slip. 3 years later she would go on to debut with (G)I-DLE, after struggling to maintain her passion for becoming an idol. She was able to make many new friends and create many good memories. She doesn't regret her decision to move to South Korea; she was able to do what she loves and make her dreams come true. 1 Facts * Rising Star Cosmetics Model. * Friends with CLC’s Sorn, and BlackPink’s Lisa who are also Thai. * Can speak Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, and Thai. * Her hobby is shopping. * Minnie loves green tea. * Participated in the LINE FRIENDS DANCE PARTY. * Appeared on PENTAGON MAKER. * Fans said that she was really cute when CUBE TREE revealed her for the first time. * When asked about their hard times as a trainee, she said: “When I first came to Korea, I didn’t know what the people were saying.” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * What exactly do they want to be in the future? she answered “I want to be known worldwide as a representative of Thailand” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * Was Introduced in CUBE TREE on March 23, 2016 * Left-handed * Audition piece: "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood * Favorite Color is Pink * Minnie's favorite music genre is pop. However, when she is tired, she would listen to sad ballads. * Originally, Minnie's part was Yuqi's and Yuqi's part belonged to Minnie in (G) I-DLE's debut song, LATATA. * She's a huge fan of Troye Sivan. * Minnie cried while expressing her feeling for the last day of LATATA's promotion. * Her favorite music gerne is Pop. When she is tired, she would listen to many sad ballads. * Minnie's favorite Korean word is "Daebak". * She has 4 dogs, they're at her hometown Thailand. * Wants to learn guitar. * According to Soojin, she has lots of aegyo 2. * According to Soyeon, she's the oldest unnie but the cutest 2. * According to Yuqi, she's Yuqi's stylist and likes beans 2. * According to Miyeon, she has long legs and a big reactor 2. * Miyeon, Minnie, Soyeon, and Yuqi are roommates. * She introduced herself as "(G)I-DLE’s attractive voice" Category:Vocalist Category:Dancer